


Oasis

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: “Stupid pipes. I know this place is ancient, but why did they have to give out now?”--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 6: Post-Voltron





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com

Shiro stepped into the small shower, ready to scrub the desert grime from his body. It was the first day he’d had off in a while and exploring the desert had been an exhausting yet amazing experience. Now, he was ready to clean himself off and get on with his day. He leaned over to turn the water on and a harsh pop was heard throughout the house. Shiro didn’t have time to wonder why there was no water coming from the showerhead as he heard a harsh, “Fuck!”

He jumped out of the shower, pausing only long enough to wrap a towel along his waist. He sprinted into the kitchen. Keith was hunched over the sink, attempting to rip it out of the wall. “What’s up?” said Shiro, dropped his hand onto Keith’s shoulder. 

“Stupid pipes. I know this place is ancient, but why did they have to give out now?” Keith kicked the sink, but all it caused him to do was curse in pain. 

Shiro pulled Keith away from the sink lest he do more damage. “Okay, calm down. I can call the plumber and hopefully this can get fixed in a couple of days.” That was fairly generous, seeing as they were in the middle of nowhere, but Shiro wasn’t about to tell Keith that. “Do you think the outhouse pipes are still operational?” 

“If we heard the break, probably. It’s worth taking a look.” The outhouse was a fully operational bathroom that was located behind the shack. During Keith’s childhood, it had been the only bathroom in the entire house. When the two of them moved back to the shack after retiring from Team Voltron, Shiro had insisted they build an actual bathroom inside. “Go finish your shower and I’ll call the plumber.” 

Shiro ducked his head back into the bathroom to grab his shower supplies. He then headed to the outhouse, the hot desert sun beating down on him. When he slipped inside the small, shed-like building, he didn’t bother looking around at the hideous wallpaper before jumped straight into the shower. He turned on the water and was pleasantly surprised when it rained down on him. At least the two of them weren’t going to have to spend the next few days sitting in their own filth. This outhouse was good for something after all. 

Shiro was in the middle of washing the shampoo out of his hair when the shower curtain was pulled back. He looked up to see Keith sliding into the shower behind him. “I called the plumber. He said he’d come check it out tomorrow.” 

“Wow, really? I’m always surprised when they’re willing to come all the way out here.” 

“Well, you make the commute in every morning. Business is business.” Keith placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and turned him so they were looking at each other. “Now, no more talking about the pipes. I think there’s something else that’s a better use of our time.” 

Before Shiro could make a silly retort, he was being pulled down into an aggressive kiss. Shiro eagerly kissed back, sliding his hands along Keith’s spine as Keith’s hands roamed. Pressed up so close, Shiro could feel Keith’s erection pressed up against his thigh. Shiro grabbed Keith’s butt and grinded himself against Keith’s stomach. He felt Keith moan softly against his lips. 

“What did I do to deserve this nice surprise?” mumbled Shiro, nipping at Keith’s lips. 

Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock and Shiro pulled him into a kiss. As Keith dragged his fist up and down, Shiro tangled his hand in Keith’s hair. “You know what seeing you in nothing but that tiny towel does to me. That and I may have thought about fucking you against a rock all morning,” said Keith against Shiro’s lips. 

“Well, why didn’t you?” 

“Didn’t prepare for it, but this time I did.” Shiro watched Keith reach behind the shower curtain and lift a bottle off of the sink. He leaned back to shut off the water as Keith poured the contents of the bottle onto his hand. Shiro turned around and leaned forward against the wall of the shower so that he could provide adequate access. He felt Keith press a warm finger into him from behind and brush against his prostate. Shiro bit his lip to stifle another moan, and Keith slipped a second finger in. “Feels good?” 

“Fuck... yeah, it does,” said Shiro, already feeling himself come undone. Keith had that effect on him. “Hurry up, you tease.” 

Shiro felt Keith press a kiss to his shoulder and slip his fingers out. “Kneel for me?” Shiro knelt down on the floor of the shower, his back to Keith as he leaned on the wall for balance. He felt a stretching feeling as Keith pushed inside him, and he audibly gasped. Keith moved slowly, achingly slowly, and Shiro felt both thankful and impatient. “You doing good?” 

“Yeah, feels amazing, baby. You feel so good.” Shiro clutched at the wall as Keith pounded into him. The outhouse was filled with the sounds of their poorly contained moans and the slapping of skin on skin. After a few moments, Shiro felt Keith slow down and he was about to protest, but he felt a hand wrap around his cock. His pleasure started to mount as Keith touched him in time with the thrusts. Before he could stop it, Shiro felt a tightening in his pelvis and he came hard and fast into Keith’s fist. 

“Fuck, Shiro. I’m so close. You think you can hold out just a little longer?” Shiro’s mind was swimming but he managed to nod his head in agreement. As Keith kept thrusting, Shiro couldn’t stop the soft whines that left his mouth, the movements over stimulating him. He didn’t have to wait long because he felt Keith shudder, and a heavy weight dropped onto his back as Keith collapsed on top of him. Shiro was no longer able to hold himself up and his torso crashed onto the ground. He was left with his ass in the air. 

“Ow, ow, oh god, ow,” whimpered Keith. He moved off of Shiro and Shiro turned his body so that he was looking at Keith. There was harsh gash on Keith’s cheek mirroring his already existing scar and it was bleeding down to his chin. He must have smashed his face on the edge of the bathtub. “Fuck, shower sex is always a bad idea. I know that, and yet...” 

Shiro reached over and cupped Keith’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. Help me up, and I will help you take care of this.” Keith nodded and pulled Shiro up by the arm. 

As Shiro stood up, he felt the come that was still inside him dislodge and slide down his leg. He must have made a face because Keith said, “Uh, actually, I’m gonna let you finish your shower. I can take care of this myself.” 

“You sure? It’s not a big deal.”

“I... I’m definitely sure,” stuttered Keith, looking away with a deep blush on his face. He reached for the shower curtain. 

“Hey, Keith?” 

“Yeah?” Keith looked back at him.

“I love you, and I’m glad after everything, I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Keith’s blush grew in intensity and he ducked out of the shower with a quick, “I love you, too, you sap.” Shiro grinned and turned the water back on, ready to finally take a shower.


End file.
